baby_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Paint Me A World/@comment-2A01:E0A:1E9:DA50:18D2:BDBC:1556:B1A7-20190928144859
Poésie des chansons Paint Me a World (Guitar) quand la petite fille mignonne et la grenouille bleue avec la guitare électrique bleue elle commence à chanter du rock et va t’en la petite fille mignonne qui chante du rock n roll qui fait pleurer! On veut que the entertainer de Scott Joplin en do majeure (alors, c’est comme let it be!) et La Marseillaise dans la tronche ! Et les Bancs publics de Brassens ! Et elle descend de la montagne à cheval ! Et au clair de la lune! Et joyeux anniversaire ! Et let it be des Beatles ! Et la mauvaise réputation ! Et Boum de Charles Trenet ! Et les taamim ! Et we wish you a merry Christmas ! Et Charles aznavour qui chante les comédiens ! Et Le chœur de pierre qui chante Bohemian Rhapsody ! Et la chanson du petit escargot ! Et le tamatoa! Et jingle Bell rock! Et matan ariel! Et last christmas! Et JingleBells en sol majeure (alors , c’est comme it’s a small world !)Et brave Margot ! Et compère guilleri! Et la mère Michel ! Et le petit lapin en hebreu! Et Bella ciao! Et l'internationale! Et la bohème ! Et maoz tzur! Et frère Jacques ! Et all I want for Christmas is you en do majeure (alors, c’est comme let it be!) Et when the saints ! Et anatevka! Et 12 days of Christmas ! Et vive le vent! Et mon amant de saint jean ! Et ruldoph! Et the continuing story of bungalow bill! Et le cancan d'Offenbach! Et aquarela de toquinho en sol majeure (alors, c’est comme it’s a small world !) Et mon beau sapin en allemand en do majeure (alors, c’est comme let it be!) ! Et meunier tu dors! Et santiano! Et le gorille! Et i Will survive ! Et bamboleo ! Et la haftara ! Et la cucaracha ! Et hashem melech! Et old McDonald had a farm ! Et le petit bonheur en sol majeure (alors , c’est comme it's a small world ! )Et Space oddity en do majeure (alors, c’est comme let it be !) Et tears in heaven! Et pirouette cacahuète ! Et somewhere over the rainbow! Et les yeux noirs ! Et la marche turque de Mozart ! Et this is me! Et yadayim lemala! Et Selena Gomez qui chante live like there’s no tomorrow en sol majeure (alors, c’est comme it’s a small world !) Et Votre jour de chance de Mary Poppins en do majeure (alors, c’est comme let it be!) Et Pour Monter L'escalier en sol majeure (alors, c’est comme it’s a small world !) ! Et La chanson de moi de lazytown avec Une marionnette en sol majeure (alors, c'est comme it's a small world !) Et Malbrough s'en va t'en guerre en do majeure (alors, c'est comme let it be !) - [ ] Et I believe I can fly en do majeure interprétée par l'homme africain qui s'appelle r Kelly (alors, c'est comme let it be !) Et cheek to cheek! Et I got rhythm de un américain à Paris ! Et j'suis la carte de dora! Et bateau sur l'eau! Et cadet rousselle en do majeure (alors, c’est comme let it be!) ! Et l’ode à la joie de Beethoven en do majeure (alors, c’est comme let it be!) ! Et la fée dragée de Tchaikovsky ! Et tetris ! Et hier encore ! Et Gangnam style! Et les copains d’abord ! Et happy birthday to you! Et Ma Nishtana! Et jeu de bleue! Et emmenez-moi de aznavour! Et singing in the rain! Et hatikvah! Et je m’voyais déjà ! Et for me formidable ! Et creep de Radiohead ! Et place des grands hommes ! Et hakuna matata ! Et Guillaume tell ! Et hey Jude ! Et Who wants to live forever! Et our house en do majeure (alors, c’est comme let it be!) et sur le pont d’Avignon ! Et la petite musique de nuit! Et it’s a small world ! Et ma seule chanson d’amour en sol majeure (alors, c’est comme it’s a small world!) et les illusions perdues de Brassens (tout ressemble à let it be!) et despacito ! Et yellow submarine! Et yesterday! Et smoke weed everyday! Et we are number one! Et roundabout de yes (tout ressemble à let it be !) Et Toi et moi de Guillaume grand (tout ressemble à let it be et la chanson espagnole qui ressemble a despacito !) et le bon roi Dagobert ! Et john cena! Et epic Sax Guy! Et master of the house en sol majeure (alors, c’est comme it’s a small world!) ! Et la lettre à élise de Beethoven ! Et la chanson de pimprenelle en sol majeure (alors, c’est comme it’s a small world!) et Dream a Little Dream of me en do majeure (alors , c’est comme let it be !) Et Eeeeeoh! Et Polichinelle en do majeure (alors, notre mignonne chanson est comme let it be!) Et vivo per lei en sol majeure (alors, c’est comme it’s a small world!) Et all by myself en do majeure (alors, c’est comme let it be!) Et dragostea din tei (tout ressemble à let it be!) et un kilomètre à pied ! Et la vie parisienne ! Et Jolly old st Nicholas interprétée par la petite fille mignonne en sol majeure (alors, c'est comme it's a small world !) Et O sole mio! Et Super mario galaxy en version africaine et baroque et mexicaine et Israelienne et américaine interprétée par l’homme qui s’appelle Freddegredde en do majeure (alors, parce que dieu disent : c’est comme let it be !) Et La chanson du lit en version slow en hébreu interprétée par la petite fille mignonne dans le dvd de tif et taf de Moshé datz en sol majeure (alors, c’est comme it's a small world!) Et Back in the USSR ! Et papa paname en do majeure (alors, c’est comme let it be !) et vehi sheamda ! Et chad gadya ! Et la Seine de Un monstre à Paris ! Et Uzi Hitman ! Et waving flag ! Et we will rock you! Et blackbird des Beatles en version africaine et ragtime en français (tout ressemble à let it be !) Et La chanson de la cuisine de matan ariel en sol majeure (alors, parce que l'on disent : c'est comme it's a small world !) Et L'amour dans l'âme de Isabelle Boulay en sol majeure (alors, parce que adriana Corsi dise: c’est comme it’s a small world!) et la Haftara Shabbat hagadol! Et douce France ! Et le soleil et la lune ! Et en passant par la lorraine ! Et le chant du départ ! Et gentil coquelicot ! Et ainsi font font font! Et o tannenbaum! Et ah les crocodiles ! Et dame tartine! Et mon âne ! Et vent frais! Et kalinka! Et hevenou shalom aleichem! Et hava Nagila! Et Santa Lucia ! Et la biondina in gondoleta! Et ya d’la joie qui ressemble à let it be! - [ ] - [ ] - [ ] - [ ] - [ ]